Conventional advertising is experiencing a reduction in viewers, in part, because automatic digital recording devices enable viewers to view broadcast television without commercials. Various forms of targeted advertising have been used in an attempt to regain viewers and provide alternative modes of advertising.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0064346 to Steenstra et al. discusses techniques for displaying advertising information based on a user profile and the geographic location of the device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0184089 to Tsou et al. is directed to “real-time instant presence with advertising” (RIPA). Instant messaging topology and wireless technology are used to setup and update information of an instant messaging user. Advertising and network marketing of a business using presence information sent to instant messaging users are also provided.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0198396 to Fransioli is directed to methods for providing location-based messaging to a mobile user with a wireless portable receiving device, including content based on the location and the travel direction of the device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0184089 to Tsou et al. proposes methods for promotion, advertising and network marketing of a business using presence information sent to instant messaging users and instantly propagated through instant messaging address lists.